Castlevania: Eternal Night
by PixelPhil
Summary: 23 years before the events of Vampire's Lament. Marcus Belmont and three others go to China to recover the once lost Ebony Stone, and prevent its power from being used, but hardship and heartbreak happen along the way. Part 0 of a 3 part is is intended as a script for an in-progress fan game, and is made in a play format (With exception of some stage directions).


Castlevania: Eternal Night

Characters:

Narrator

Victor Belmont

Marcus Belmont

Bartender (Mark)

Arch Bishop

Alexander Funar

Anastasia Botezatu

Abigail Bucur (Belmont)

Priest

The Director

Toy Maker

Jiang Shi

Nurse

Ezekiel Belmont

?/Marus

Narrator: In 1094, a vampire by the name of Walter Bernhard took hold of an artifact known as the Ebony Stone, which had the power to control darkness itself. In an epic battle with vampire hunter Leon Belmont, Walter lost it, and it was never seen again. Hundreds of years later, the next in line for the Vampire Killer was a man named Victor Belmont, however, he did not want the responsibility of his lineage. It was only until his son Marcus Belmont was of age that the stone resurfaced in Hong Kong. While his father wanted nothing to do with his power, Marcus Belmont journeyed to China with many others to defeat this new enemy who had stolen the power to spread the darkness. The four, Alexander Funar; a genius in his own right. Anastasia Botezatu; an expert potion maker. Abigail Bucur; a mage like no other before her. And Marcus Belmont; heir to the holy whip, and defender of Romania. These four brave souls will put an end to this eternal night, and save China. This is where it all began.

(In Victor Belmont's House 2075)

Victor: Marcus! Get over here!

Marcus: What the hell do you want?

Victor: Don't talk to me that way. Get me another beer.

Marcus: You don't need another one.

Victor: (Pauses, stands up) Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. (Throws empty bottle at ground).

(Marcus backs away)

Victor: I said get me another beer.

Marcus: You're drunk. You shouldn't have another one.

Victor: Yeah, I'm drunk. What of it? (Advances) You're barely old enough to drink, and you're lecturing me on drinking?

Marcus: Get away from me!

Victor: Oh, now you're scared? You seemed pretty stiff when I was sitting down. Or maybe it's just cold in here.

Marcus: You're sick. I should've left a long time ago.

Victor: You want to leave? Then get out of here! I have given you food, and a place to live, you selfish son of a…

Marcus: You think you've provided for me? We go weeks without food, you get fired every other day, and this place we live in? It's a shithole!

Victor: You hate it so much? Then get out of here! Leave!

Marcus: Fine. Screw you and your shithole house.

(Marcus runs out, Victor throws bottle at the door)

(Stage 1: Craiova City Streets begins)

(Marcus goes to a bar, looks around)

Marcus: (Whispers) What kind of joint is this?

(Marcus walks to main bar)

Marcus: Hey, bartender. Get me a Chocolate Muscat.

Bartender: Let me see an ID first.

(Marcus groans)

Marcus: (Hands over ID) Here you go.

Bartender: Alright Marcus… Belmont?

Marcus: What?

Bartender: Oh, my God! Hey, Jack! A Belmont is here! In my bar!

Marcus: Is that name supposed to mean something?

Bartender: How do you not know, boy? Your grandfather fought in the Demon Castle War of 1999!

Marcus: J? No, he was a psychopath with amnesia. My dad said he told those stupid stories to make himself sound cool.

Bartender: If Julius Belmont didn't fight in the war of 1999, I'll give you my bar.

Marcus: How 'bout just a free drink instead?

Bartender: Of course, anything for a member of House Belmont.

Marcus: Just Marcus is fine. I'm not some kind of hero, or anything.

Bartender: Well, maybe not now. Trust me, you'll find some trouble. I guarantee it. (Hands Marcus drink)

Marcus: (Takes drink) Thanks?

(2 hours later)

Marcus: (Drunken) So, then, he tells me to get lost, and I said, "Screw you, and your shithole house". Ha, ha!

Bartender: Uh-huh.

Marcus: And now, here I am. Drinking another… what is this again?

Bartender: A Chocolate Muscat with 3 shots of vodka.

Marcus: That's right… hang on… three? Three! I asked for 4 shots!

Bartender: I'm afraid I can't legally do that, sir. You'd be legally impaired.

Marcus: Well, you can't legally give me free drinks, either, but here we are.

Bartender: Alright, well, no more for you. I don't care if you are St. Elias in disguise, you have had enough.

Marcus: (Stands up, swaying) I'll decide when I've had… oh, God… (Vomits)

Bartender: Hey, Jack. Clean up in aisle 5.

Marcus: (stands up) I think I've had enough.

Bartender: You got anywhere to go?

Marcus: Uh, no… Damn it. I should've taken my old man's wallet.

Bartender: Who, Victor?

Marcus: Yeah. Why?

Bartender: He's caused some trouble in here before. We tried to tell him about his legacy, but he wouldn't have any of it. He says he doesn't care what happens to any of us.

Marcus: Can't blame him. Romania has been safe ever since 2036, right?

Bartender: It is a Belmont's duty to keep his country safe. Even if we've had peace for almost 40 years. He never even bothered to show up, let alone accept his own birthright.

Marcus: Hold on. You didn't say anything about that. If there's a reward involved, I want to know what it is.

Bartender: The famous whip. The Vampire Killer.

Marcus: Yeah, not really into that kind of stuff.

Bartender: You're going to run away from this responsibility just like your father?

Marcus: You own a bar in the middle of the crap part of the neighborhood, in a crap part of the city. Why are you lecturing me about my responsibilities? Oh, God. I sound like my dad.

Bartender: I may be a bartender you just met today, but growing up, I loved hearing stories about the adventures of the Belmont family. How Trevor fought Dracula first, how Simon got cursed for 7 years, how Richter got possessed, and how Julius fought the forces of evil at the age of 55. I thought if I ever had the chance to meet a Belmont, I'd wet myself. So far, you've only wet my floor.

Marcus: Maybe my father had the right idea. This sounds like more than I can handle.

(Marcus starts to walk away)

Bartender: The Belmont's were always flooded with riches.

(Marcus stops)

Bartender: And they had a way with the ladies.

(Marcus walks back)

Marcus: Alright, you got my attention. What do I need to do?

Bartender: Reveal yourself to the church. They'll take care of it from there. Maybe get a little cleaned up while you're at it.

Marcus: I don't like priests. I mean, I _really_ don't like priests.

Bartender: Small price to pay for fame, fortune, and females, huh?

Marcus: I guess. Thanks. I never did learn your name.

Bartender: It's Mark.

Marcus: Huh. What a coincidence. See ya, Mark. (tips 10L)

Bartender: Buh-bye, Marcus.

(2 years later)

(Marcus is at the bar)

Marcus: Hey, Mark. You know what I want.

Mark: Of course, Chocolate Muscat.

Marcus: Not with 3 shots of Vodka. Learned that the hard way.

Mark: (Hands Marcus drink) This is your only one.

Marcus: I'm fine with that.

Mark: So, what do you plan on doing with this?

Marcus: Drinking it?

Mark: Not that. You have more power now than you ever had before.

Marcus: I've done my fair share of training. I'd say I'm ready for anything.

Mark: I sure hope so.

(Marcus takes a drink and gets a call)

Marcus: (Puts down drink) Yeah, Marcus Belmont.

Arch Bishop: We have a job for you.

Marcus: Wonderful. I'm in.

Arch Bishop: You're being sent to China.

Marcus: Cool. Never been. This ought to be fun.

Arch Bishop: This isn't a vacation… You'll be locating something for us that was lost almost a thousand years ago. We have reason to believe the Ebony Stone has resurfaced in Hong Kong.

Marcus: And, this… Ebony Stone has the power to do what, exactly?

Arch Bishop: It can control the darkness and encompass any area with it. Wherever the darkness spreads, the users power also spreads.

Marcus: So, I need to get a stone that is going to turn off the sun?

Arch Bishop: To put it bluntly.

Marcus: I'm in. When do you need me to go?

Arch Bishop: This is a matter of national security… and maybe even international security. You will be going as soon as possible.

Marcus: Right. I'll buy a plane ticket and head over there.

Arch Bishop: Come to the church to pick up your things. We're also sending others with you.

Marcus: Always loved working with others.

Arch Bishop: Play nice. I'll see you at the church.

Marcus: Yeah. Bye.

(Marcus hangs up, takes a long drink)

Mark: I'm assuming this is the last I'll see of you for a while.

Marcus: Ah, don't worry. I'll be back in no time to dry your supply of Chocolate Muscat.

Mark: At least I'll have some time to resupply myself. Farewell, Marcus.

Marcus: Take care.

(Marcus pays Mark, leaves for church)

(Marcus arrives at church, walks inside)

Arch Bishop: Welcome, Marcus. Come meet the people you'll be working with. They're very eager to meet you.

Marcus: Joy.

Arch Bishop: This is Alexander Funar. He is an excellent tactician, and very creative. What he lacks in strength, he makes up for in intelligence. You could give him silver and wood, and he'll make the strongest sword in your arsenal.

Alexander: (Extends hand) Nice to meet you.

Marcus: Likewise. How old are you?

Alexander: 18, sir.

Marcus: Young. You sure about this?

Alexander: Yes, sir.

Marcus: Just Marcus is fine.

Alexander: Alright… Marcus.

Arch Bishop: This is Anastasia Botezatu. She is good with potions, and can make anything you need.

Marcus: (Whispers) She'd be killed by this same church 600 years ago.

Arch Bishop: What?

Marcus: Nothing.

Anastasia: Very nice to meet you, Marcus. I've heard much about you.

Marcus: Wish I could say the same. How old are you?

Anastasia: 20 years old. I'll be 21 in 2 months.

Marcus: I see.

Arch Bishop: And this is Abigail Bucur.

Marcus: As in, Bucharest?

Arch Bishop: The same. She is our mage. She has been practicing magic ever since she was 12.

Abigail: I'm not that good.

Arch Bishop: She's also very modest.

Marcus: Ah. And, how old are you?

Abigail: 19.

Marcus: I can see you gathered as many youngsters you could.

Arch Bishop: Don't let their age fool you. All of them are the most experienced Hunters in Romania.

Marcus: If you say so. Shall we be going?

Arch Bishop: You're forgetting something…

(Arch Bishop leaves, returns with whip and other weapons)

Arch Bishop: Alexander, we have decided to give you the best tools we can offer.

Alexander: Thank you very much. They'll be put to good use.

Arch Bishop: Anastasia, we have decided to give you various potion ingredients to start off your journey.

Anastasia: Many thanks.

Arch Bishop: Abigail, we have decided to give you 3 tomes of various spells. Use them wisely.

Abigail: I will. I promise.

Arch Bishop: And, Marcus. We have decided to grant you the Vampire Killer whip. We've also given you other weapons such as knives, axes, holy water, boomerang crosses, and many others.

Marcus: Thank you. Luckily, I've trained with all of them.

Arch Bishop: I pray that you will return safely and retrieve what you are looking for.

Marcus: It's only China. It can't be that hard to search.

(Priest runs to Arch Bishop)

Priest: (Panting) Arch Bishop, we've received word that the Jiang Shi has taken possession of the stone. We know where his palace is, but it is heavily fortified; no one's been able to…

Arch Bishop: I understand. Thank you.

Alexander: What?

Arch Bishop: Change of plans. You're going to the Jiang Shi's palace in Hong Kong.

Marcus: Well, thankfully, our enemies have never been shy about telling us where they'd be.

Abigail: We can handle ourselves.

Alexander: Yeah, have some faith. Isn't that your job description?

Anastasia: Alexander!

Marcus: I think we've got it under control. We're professional idiots.

Arch Bishop: Thank you. (Walks away, whispers) God have mercy on them.

Marcus: So, as the leader, I say we…

Priest: Your plane tickets, sir.

Marcus: …take a plane to Hong Kong. That's exactly what I was going to say.

Anastasia: We're doomed.

(They leave. Stage 2: Palace Grounds begins)

Marcus: Ah, China. I'd normally say something enchanting about it, but this is my first time.

Alexander: (Yawing) Ah… Jet lag. My favorite part of flying to new time zones.

Abigail: It's only 3-hour difference.

Alexander: Yeah. That's 3 hours I could've been asleeeee… (Yawns)

Anastasia: Ah, small talk. My least favorite thing to do.

Marcus: I'm getting the feeling you're not enjoying yourself.

Anastasia: We're here to stop an evil Chinese vampire from spreading darkness across China, and maybe even the whole world. Forgive me if I don't think we should be having fun.

Alexander: Clearly, you've never heard of whistling while you work.

Marcus: Yeah. What he said.

Abigail: Guys?

Marcus: Yeah?

(Dark shadow falls over castle, separating them and the palace)

Alexander: Now, that's something you don't see every day.

Marcus: No, it's not.

Anastasia: We have to hurry. What's stopping him from spreading it even further?

Abigail: She's right. We don't know how long we have.

Marcus: Agreed. Let's get going.

(Stage 3: Palace Shrine begins)

Abigail: Wow, this place is really beautiful.

(Marcus gets closer)

Marcus: Yeah, it is.

(Alexander gets closer to Marcus and Abigail)

Alexander: Yeah, it is.

Anastasia: Oh, please.

Alexander: Objectively.

Anastasia: But, subjectively, it is an evil, demonic palace which will be the spreading place of darkness and power.

Marcus: But, objectively it is beautiful.

Anastasia: *Unintelligible whispering*

(Before Boss: Arthroverta)

Alexander: That palace is a lot more impressive up close.

Marcus: (Whistles)

Abigail: We have to climb all of that?

Anastasia: The faster we move, the faster it will be over.

Marcus: Way to be in the moment, Anastasia.

(They start to walk toward the entrance, ground shakes)

Abigail: What was that?

Alexander: I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

(Arthroverta bursts through floor)

Marcus: What the hell is that?

Alexander: It's a monster, and I don't think it's friendly.

Abigail: We can do this.

(After boss)

Alexander: Ugh! Did you see how that things face opened up?

Anastasia: We were there.

Alexander: And the way it moved by rolling around. I hate… whatever that thing is classified as.

Anastasia: That would be a crustacean.

Marcus: Lovely. An evil crustacean with a human face that spits acidic webs out of said face. It seems like this guy is pulling ideas out of his ass.

Alexander: That's a lovely thought.

Abigail: Are we going to meet more of these?

(Thunder Crashes)

Marcus: I have a feeling this is only the beginning.

Alexander: Lovely.

(Stage 4: Palace of Eternal Night begins)

Marcus: Alright. 1st floor out of 20.

Alexander: Hope you all like stairs.

Abigail: I can see the Jiang Shi has some experience in interior design.

Anastasia: The longer we talk about this place, the faster his power spreads.

Marcus: Is this going to be a recurring thing with you?

Anastasia: I'm just tired of this useless talking, when we could be much farther along.

Abigail: She's kind of right, guys.

Marcus: Excuse me?

Abigail: I did say "kind of". We should get going.

Alexander: Alright, fine. Let's go.

(Before Boss: Puppet Master)

Marcus: Alright, it looks like we're safe.

Anastasia: I wouldn't be so sure.

Alexander: Oh, please. If nothing's shown up now, I doubt anything will…

(Puppet Master rises out of ground)

Abigail: Perfect timing.

Alexander: Ah! What the hell is that!?

Marcus: It's something that we need to kill.

Anastasia: Very astute.

(After boss)

Alexander: That's also on my list of fears.

Abigail: Frankenstein's monsters?

Alexander: Puppets! I hate 'em, I hate 'em, I hate 'em!

Marcus: Well, puppets in general is a bit irrational, but I can understand that disgusting creature.

Anastasia: You have Ostraconophobia and Pediophobia.

Marcus: Pedophilia?

Anastasia: Don't be such a child.

Alexander: Whatever it's called, I have it.

Marcus: Wonderful. Any other fears we should know about?

Alexander: Suits of armor, bats, clowns, tentacles, golems, giants, and girls.

(thunder crashes)

Marcus: I think that means that we're going to face all of those things.

Alexander: (sighs)

(Stage 5: Mezzanine Begins)

Marcus: At least this palace is symmetrical, unlike Romanian castles.

Alexander: That means it's a straight shot to the end of this part.

Abigail: Well, we don't know that. It could look a certain way on the outside, but be totally different on the inside.

Anastasia: Highly unlikely.

Marcus: I'd like a simpler palace, thank you very much.

Alexander: If only it weren't so tall, this would be much easier for me.

Marcus: Don't tell me your afraid of heights, too.

Alexander: I'm very good with my hands; I don't get out much.

Abigail: Add it to the list.

(Before Boss: Axe Knight)

Marcus: Alright, what's next on the list… (long pause) Suits of armor.

(Thunder crashes)

Alexander: Yep. We're definitely facing that.

(The four walk into the boss room)

Abigail: Well, there's a suit of armor right there.

Anastasia: Why are you afraid of them?

Alexander: They're very eerie, but they're probably the one I'm afraid of the least.

Marcus: Well, that's something.

(Suit of armor comes to life, walks toward them)

Abigail: Well, it's time to face your fear.

(After boss)

Alexander: Yeah. That wasn't so bad. I think I did pretty good.

Marcus: Good job.

Abigail: Knew you could do it.

Anastasia: I was hesitant at first, but you did well.

Alexander: Thanks. We should get going.

(Stage 6: Casemate begins)

Marcus: There's a sign here…

Abigail: What does it say?

Marcus: It's hard to make out… "BEWARE: GUARD BAT ACTIVE"?

(Thunder crashes)

Alexander: Well, that's unfortunate; I think I left my keys in the car, I'm just going to go back and get them really quick.

(Alexander tries to back out, Anastasia stops him)

Anastasia: Not so fast.

Alexander: Oh, come on guys! I already faced my fear, why do I have to do it again?

Abigail: Because if you really want to go back, you're going to have to make it down several stories of monsters… (leans in, whispers) by yourself.

Alexander: (Pause) Let's go, guys! We got a bat to kill, heh, heh…

Anastasia: And I thought you were getting better.

(Before Boss: Giant Bat)

Marcus: There are more signs here… "KEEP OUT!" "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!" "TURN BACK, NOW!"

Abigail: They really don't want us to go in.

Alexander: Why don't we humor them?

Anastasia: Oh please, it's a bat; how bad could it be?

(The four walk in, Giant Bat flies around overhead)

Alexander: (Screams) That's how bad it can be!

Marcus: So… Giant Bat.

Abigail: Should be fun.

(After boss)

Alexander: That's exactly why I don't like them.

Marcus: How many giant bats have you seen?

Alexander: Enough…

Anastasia: This was your first.

Alexander: You can't blame a guy for being afraid.

Abigail: Well, I can understand Giant Bats.

Marcus: It's fine. You did good, Alexander.

Alexander: (Laughs nervously)

(Stage 7: Buttery begins)

Marcus: Are those kegs of alcohol?

Abigail: I wouldn't touch those if I were you.

Alexander: How bad could they be?

Anastasia: Considering we don't know how long they've been here, I'd say there's a fair chance they're going to be bad.

Marcus: I'll try it.

Abigail: Don't poison yourself.

Marcus: I got it.

(Marcus picks up stein on the shelf, cleans it out, gets drink)

Marcus: Bottoms up. (Drinks)

Alexander: Well?

Marcus: That's impossible…

Abigail: What is it?

Marcus: This is the best Chocolate Muscat I've ever had.

Alexander: Let me try.

(Alexander gets stein, pours drink, drinks)

Alexander: Woah. That's not Chocolate Muscat. That there is the best Jameson Whiskey I've ever had.

Abigail: I didn't know you were a whiskey person.

Marcus: Nah. He doesn't like to take whisks.

Anastasia: Oh my gosh.

Abigail: Let me try that.

(Abigail gets stein, pours drink, drinks)

Abigail: Wow! I've never had a martini like that before. How does that thing work?

Marcus: Probably gives us our most favorite drink.

Anastasia: Are you done?

Marcus: Not until you get one.

(Marcus hands Anastasia the stein, reluctantly takes it)

Anastasia: I'm only doing this so that we can move.

(Anastasia pours drink, drinks)

Anastasia: I… I don't believe it. White Zinfandel, 2035.

Marcus: Say what you want about this Jiang Shi, but this is a really cool… whatever it is.

Alexander: We should get a few more. For… safekeeping.

Abigail: It could help.

Marcus: Alright, everyone can have 3. We don't want to be here for forever.

Anastasia: We've already been here too long.

(Before Boss: Toy Maker)

Marcus: Hope you're ready Alexander; next up is clowns.

(Thunder crashes)

Alexander: You just had to ruin my day.

Abigail: I highly doubt it'll be a clown.

Anastasia: Never say never.

(The four enter a stage)

Marcus: What's this?

Abigail: Some kind of... stage? Theater?

(Curtains rise, lights dim)

The Director: Oh! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! If the dream of reason produces monsters, the theater dispels them with its magic. Now, be afraid before the conjurer who conquered the creatures of the night with his genius and his heart. Give a big round of applause for the mighty Toy Maker!

(Alexander starts to clap, looks around, stops)

Abigail: Is this a play?

Marcus: Hey! There's a control panel over here.

Anastasia: Most likely for the person who controlled this play.

Alexander: So, are we supposed to direct it?

Marcus: I suppose.

(Marcus steps near control panel, gates close around him)

The Director: The famous, and beloved Toy Maker, we will learn, has a sad fate over his head; for in spite of his goodness, a path of tragedy, and death he will tread. Day and night in his workshop he labors, he hammers, he sweats, and he fasts. And with every blow he strikes, sighs fly from his soul to the figures he crafts.

(Pick correctly)

The Director: Splendid choice! Excellent decision! Ooh... very astute. Extraordinary! Phenomenal!

(Pick incorrectly)

The Director: Oh, dear... Try again. Perhaps once more? How unfortunate. I don't recall this part.

(Continuing with story)

The Director: His fame spreads in whispers across the land far and wide, until his name is known and respected by every man and child. One fateful day, a nobleman knocked at his workshop door... he's jolted from his work with a start. The promises and smiles of Taio Liu conceal a dark, and perfidious heart. Taio offers a roof, friendship, protection, a hearth. The Liu Palace will be a dazzling mansion for the old Toy Maker, and worthy of his craft. A curse on you, Taio Liu, for deceiving such a good soul! May you be damned to spend eternity in Hell's darkest hole! Our hero works away happily in the castle of his dreams. But soon we will see his perfidious master's purpose is not what it seems. Oh my God! This is no palace, but a prison! Poor Toy Maker, now you understand how close is your perdition! Hide yourselves, boys and girls! Taio Liu is preparing an invocation here! A terrible creature of Hell is about to appear! Oh no! The demon is conjuring a charm! Take cover now if you are easily alarmed! Oh no! The Toy Maker's talent now comes to his perfidious benefactor's aid. Far behind him now are the toys and the theater he had made. Oh, if only to undo this vile spell there were some chance, and so release the good Toy Maker from the grip of his vile trance. The tale ends here, I am quite sad to say. But perhaps the Toy Maker may be freed of this curse one fateful day! This story has no happy ending, as you all of just learned. But perhaps it can have one, if only the heart so pure and true can be turned.

(Set pieces and the Director rise into the air, curtains close, lights fade back in)

Marcus: The Toy Maker...?

Alexander: Taio Liu... Is that the Jiang Shi?

Abigail: It would seem so.

Marcus: But, who made that play? Was it the Toy Maker himself? If so, why did he make a play about his own curse?

Anastasia: I don't like this. We should proceed with caution.

Abigail: Agreed.

(The four walk in)

Alexander: Is that...?

Marcus: Maybe...

(Toy Maker turns to face them)

Toy Maker: You… You drank from my machine, didn't you?

Marcus: How could you tell?

Toy Maker: I can smell it. A foul mixture of Chocolate Muscat, Jameson Whiskey, Campari Cocktail, and White Zinfandel, 2035. Terrible year, if you ask me.

Anastasia: I didn't ask you.

Marcus: Wait, wait, wait… That's your machine?

Toy Maker: Who did you think made it? The Jiang Shi?

Abigail: I thought so.

Toy Maker: That slimy beast. He kidnapped me, put a curse on me, and told me to make him the most precious of machines. I've been trapped here ever since. He comes in every now and then, shows me his drink, and throws it on the ground, out of my reach. Never once have I gotten to try it.

(If you saved a flask)

Marcus/Alexander/Abigail/Anastasia: I still have one. If what you really want is a drink, then here you go.

Toy Maker: Ha, ha, ha… Yes… You have been most kind… I will let you pass. Perhaps this act of kindness has broken my curse…

Marcus: Thank you.

(Toy Maker drinks, is transformed back)

Toy Maker: Hee, hee... thank you! How can I ever repay you?

Marcus: Guard your heart well.

Toy Maker: I will leave here at once! The world could still use my skills for good!

Alexander: Isn't it dangerous to leave the castle alone? There are still monsters.

Toy Maker: Now, now, never mind that. I don't have to walk!

(Turns towards wall and is about to leave)

Toy Maker: Oh, one more thing!

Abigail: Yes?

Toy Maker: Tell \Taio... I forgive him. Ta ta!

(Toy Maker phases through wall, waves goodbye)

(If you didn't save a flask)

Anastasia: You're having a temper tantrum over a drink?

Marcus: Anastasia… Not now.

Toy Maker: Only a drink… (Stands up) Only… a drink!? How about my freedom? I think that's something worth having a temper tantrum over.

Anastasia: If you wanted to get out, you could've done it.

Alexander: Not helping, Anastasia…

Toy Maker: She's right, you know. I could've gotten out. Let me show you how…

(Toy Maker phases through floor, breaking chains off him)

Marcus: Great! Now you made him mad!

Toy Maker: Let's see if you can fight what you can't see…

(After Boss)

Marcus: That could've been avoided, you know?

Anastasia: I don't see why we should be nice to any inhabitant of this place.

Alexander: Gee, maybe because they have the power to phase through walls!

Anastasia: Regardless, we killed him, didn't we?

Abigail: At what cost? We didn't have to kill him.

Anastasia: You get mad at me for doing my job. What have you all been doing?

Marcus: Keeping spirits up. I'd say morale is pretty important.

Anastasia: You're pathetic.

Marcus: You're stiff.

Abigail: Hey, guys! We should get going.

Alexander: Come on, Marcus. She doesn't care.

Anastasia: No, I don't.

(Marcus spits on the ground)

(Stage 8: Great Hall begins)

Alexander: First we had drinks, and now we get food.

Marcus: If the drinks were good, I wonder if the food is going to be the same.

Anastasia: I don't want to stay to find out.

Abigail: Besides, it doesn't look like there's any around here.

Marcus: We'll find some eventually.

(Before Boss: Maneater)

Marcus: Tentacles are up next.

(Thunder Crashes)

Alexander: Great.

Marcus: That's just gross to me, I don't know why it's scary for you.

Alexander: They become scary after you've been on the dark side of the internet.

Abigail: Ew.

Anastasia: Come on. Let's get this over with.

(The four walk in)

Abigail: There sure are a lot of skeletons in here.

Marcus: Somebody must've been hungry for something else.

Anastasia: I have a hard time believing tentacles did this.

(Maneater pops out of the ground)

Alexander: Well, how about that!? That's right out of an anime!

Marcus: A giant skull with tentacles coming out…

Abigail: We can take it.

(After boss)

Marcus: Well, you survived, Alexander.

Alexander: Yeah… yeah.

(Abigail looks out window)

Abigail: We should get going. The Darkness has already reached past our car.

Marcus: Yeah, we'd better go.

Alexander: Agreed.

Anastasia: Finally you say something smart.

(Stage 9: Yayue's Gallery begins)

Abigail: There sure are a lot of musical instruments in here.

Alexander: I wonder what they all sound like.

(Abigail walks forward, touches one, music springs to life)

Marcus: Woah.

Abigail: It sounds beautiful.

Anastasia: Come one, let's move.

Abigail: Alright.

(Stage 10: Bailey begins)

Anastasia: This looks like a garden.

Marcus: A courtyard inside the palace.

Alexander: I think it's because the palace has to go up a mountain. They would have to make a transition to the upper-level if they wanted it to be structurally stable.

Abigail: We should proceed with caution. We have the low ground here, and I don't like any monster having the upper hand.

(At the bridge)

Alexander: You know how I was saying they needed to transition to make it structurally stable?

Marcus: Yeah?

Alexander: This bridge doesn't look very stable. There aren't any supports, and the stone is cracked and mossy.

Abigail: I'm guessing that's not good.

Alexander: No, it's not.

(Bridge crumbles a bit)

Marcus: What was that?

Alexander: Case in point.

Anastasia: What are we just standing around for? Run!

(Bridge crumbles underneath as the four run. Crumbling catches up, the four fall)

Marcus: Why didn't the door open? We were right there!

Alexander: Have you noticed that the doors only open to a new section of the palace after we've defeated the monster in the previous section?

Abigail: Or if there's no monster at all.

Marcus: You're saying we're not done?

Alexander: Yep. There's still one more.

Anastasia: That list would be handy right now.

Marcus: Golems. That's the next one.

(Thunder Crashes)

Alexander: That one isn't too bad. It's only the fear of them being huge.

Marcus: Ah.

(Before Boss: Stone Golem)

Marcus: The only other place we haven't looked is in this cave.

Abigail: that would be a good guess.

Anastasia: Let's get this over with. I don't like being down here; makes me uneasy.

(After boss)

Marcus: That was pretty easy.

Abigail: I expected more of a challenge.

(Walls and ceiling start closing)

Marcus: What's going on?

Alexander: It's just like Raiders…

Anastasia: What?

Alexander: Raiders of the Lost Ark. In other words: Run!

(Marcus, Alexander, and Abigail make it out)

Marcus: Are we all here? Where's Anastasia?

Anastasia: (Screaming) Help!

Abigail: She's still in there!

(Cave entrance closes, screams are heard inside)

Alexander: Uh-oh… (Runs away, vomits)

Marcus: Oh, God…

Abigail: Is it too late?

Marcus: I think so…

Alexander: (Groaning) As much as I didn't like her, that's a terrible way to go…

Marcus: We can feel bad later. We still have our mission to complete.

Abigail: Do we just leave her body there?

Marcus: there's nothing else we can do. (Sighs) Let's see if the door will open.

(Thunder crashes)

Alexander: That's a yes.

(Stage 11: Wardrobe begins)

Alexander: On a normal day, seeing this much gold and jewels in a room would make me drool, but this isn't exactly a normal day.

Marcus: This is impressive, though.

Abigail: A certain duck would be happy.

(Before Boss: Adramelech)

Marcus: Look alive, folks; next up is giants.

(Thunder Crashes)

Alexander: Probably one of my bigger fears…

Marcus: I'm not sure if that was intended or not.

Alexander: Oh, it was.

Abigail: Well, might as well laugh about it, I suppose.

(The three enter)

Marcus: A giant… goat?

(Alexander starts laughing)

Abigail: I didn't mean literally laugh!

Alexander: A giant goat? That's the best he could do? Ha, ha, ha, ha…

Marcus: I'm sure it'll still put up a good fight, even if it's chained to the wall.

(After boss)

Alexander: I still can't get over the fact that it was a giant goat…

Marcus: A giant goat that hit hard. That's definitely going to leave a mark…

Abigail: Yeah, not quite as easy as our previous monster…

Alexander: Well, look on the bright side! We're almost done.

Marcus: Hard to look at the bright side when this place is shrouded in darkness.

Alexander: Yeah, well whatever…

(Stage 12: Solar begins)

Marcus: We've made it this far. No use in stopping now.

Alexander: It's been a ride.

Abigail: It's very quiet.

Marcus: I'd expect more noise from this place.

Alexander: What exactly is this place?

Abigail: Looks like… a sitting room, maybe?

Marcus: Interesting choice.

Alexander: This palace is full of interesting choices, isn't it?

Marcus: That it is.

(Before Boss: Laura)

Marcus: This is the end of the list, Alexander. Girls. After this, you'll have faced all of your fears.

(Thunder crashes more violently)

Abigail: That sounded different.

Alexander: Yeah…

Marcus: It's probably nothing.

(The three enter)

Marcus: Hello?

(Laura turns around)

Abigail: Excuse me, can you tell me who you are?

(Nothing happens)

Marcus: What's your name?

(Nothing happens, Alexander accidentally drops bottle of Holy Water)

Marcus: Alexander!

(Laura starts to advance)

Abigail: That did the trick.

Alexander: Sorry…

(After boss)

Marcus: We did it! So, Alexander? You still afraid of all those things?

Alexander: Yeah, pretty much.

(Laura extends arm, piercing Alexander and grabbing heart)

Abigail: No!

Marcus: Alexander!

(Marcus throws axe, killing Laura. Alexander falls to ground, Marcus and Abigail rush to him)

Alexander: (Grunting) Th-That's why I was sc-scared of girls… They just w-want to steal your h-heart… heh, heh, heh…

Marcus: Hold on, Alexander… we can… we can…

Alexander: Don't bullshit me, Marcus. There's nothing y-you can do…

Abigail: Don't go, Alexander…

Alexander: A-at least I can d-die having faced my f-fears… it was worth… it….

Marcus: (Calmly) Alexander? (Yelling) Alexander!

(Abigail starts to cry)

(Screen fades out, fades back in to the next room. Abigail is kneeling, Marcus is standing)

Marcus: Come on. We should go.

(Abigail says nothing stands up)

Marcus: We have to finish this. For them.

(Abigail nods)

(Stage 13: Top Floor begins)

Abigail: Let's finish this.

(Marcus takes sacred flame, throws it on the ground, sets foreground on fire)

Marcus: It's time to burn this place down.

(Stage 14: Throne Room Begins)

(Before Boss: Jiang Shi, Marcus is outside the Throne door)

Marcus: …Ubi fuerint haec nomina, et digna dei. Praecipimus vobis atque ligamus vos ut non Habeatis. Utus potestatem per pesten nec per aliquod. Quodeumque maleficium nocere ei. Incantationem neque. In anima nec in corpore.

(Marcus stands up, him and Abigail enter)

Marcus: Alright, beast. I'm here! Come out and fight.

Jiang Shi: Congratulations. I'm surprised you made it this far.

Marcus: Ye of little faith.

Jiang Shi: I tire of long talks and monologues, so let's finish this and see who truly is…

(Marcus whips him, Jiang Shi blocks with arm)

Jiang Shi: …That's the spirit!

(After form 1)

Jiang Shi: Agh!

Abigail: The show's over…

Jiang Shi: The show must go on!

(form 2 begins)

(After boss)

Jiang Shi: Ah! What is this power?

(Marcus pants, walks forward)

Marcus: That's the power of a Belmont, and a Bucur.

Jiang Shi: No, no, no… even at your fullest strength, you couldn't have done this alone…

Abigail: It's easier to destroy something that killed two of our own.

Jiang Shi: Ah, yes… Anastasia and Alexander… it's a pity they didn't get to be here.

(Jiang Shi snaps fingers, fake Anastasia and Alexander corpses appear)

Jiang Shi: Looks like they did after all… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…

Marcus: Go to hell.

Jiang Shi: I know I'll be going there soon, but before I do…

(Ebony Stone surrounds them in complete darkness)

Jiang Shi: With one last eternal breath, I relinquish my soul. May your first love die, and your son be damned to the darkest hole. With one sweeping cry may you forever be cursed, and let it be known this has all been rehearsed.

(Light returns)

Marcus: I said…

(Marcus strikes down Jiang Shi, drops Ebony Stone)

Marcus: …Go to Hell!

(Marcus picks up Ebony Stone

Marcus: I'll take that.

(Palace begins to crumble)

Marcus: We should get out of here.

Abigail: Agreed.

(After escaping, Marcus and Abigail are driving in the car)

Abigail: What are we going to tell the Arch Bishop?

Marcus: The truth. We lost Anastasia and Alexander, and we got the Ebony Stone.

Abigail: But… there's so much more…

Marcus: That he doesn't need to know about. We'll be fine, Abigail.

(At St. Elias church)

Marcus: Arch Bishop! We have returned.

Arch Bishop: I knew you would. Where's Anastasia and Alexander?

Abigail: Dead. Killed by the Jiang Shi.

Arch Bishop: I see. Most unfortunate. Do you have it?

Marcus: Yes.

(Marcus hands over Ebony Stone)

Arch Bishop: Excellent. We can finally put this away for good. Thank you.

Marcus: Of course.

(Arch Bishop walks away)

Abigail: So what now?

Marcus: I'm a bit hungry. Would you like to accompany me to a restaurant?

Abigail: Are you asking me out on a date?

Marcus: Maybe.

Abigail: Of course.

(THE END)

(After end credits, shadow is walking through Palace remains by the cave entrance)

?: Is that a heartbeat I hear?

Anastasia: (Weakly, softly) help…

(? Clears away debris)

Anastasia: Who are you?

Marus: My name is Marus. How are you still alive?

Anastasia: I used the last of my potions to keep me alive. Please… help me…

Marus: What if I told you that you could be immortal?

Anastasia: I'll do anything, just please help me.

Marus: You must follow me, though. You must help me your entire life.

Anastasia: (Pause) I'll do it.

Marus: Your help…

(Marus bites Anastasia's neck, Anastasia screams)

Marus: And your blood is appreciated. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

(Screen fades out, fades back in, Marcus is in the hospital pacing)

Nurse: Marcus Belmont?

Marcus: Yeah that's me, I'm Marcus Belmont…

Nurse: You may come in now.

(Marcus enters hospital room, baby is crying)

Nurse: Congratulations.

Abigail: (Weakly) It's a boy, Marcus…

Marcus: Ha… Can I hold him?

Nurse: Of course.

(Marcus holds baby, baby stops crying)

Nurse: What's his name?

(Marcus looks at Abigail, Abigail shakes head)

Marcus: Um… Ezekiel. Ezekiel Belmont.

Abigail: Ezekiel…

(Ezekiel laughs)

Marcus: Ha. I love you, too, Ezekiel.

(screen fades out, fades in on Marcus and Abigail's bedroom. Wind is blowing)

Abigail: Good night, Marcus.

Marcus: Good night, honey.

(Long pause)

Marcus: Promise you'll never leave me?

Abigail: Cross my heart, hope to…

(Thunder crashes, Ezekiel starts crying)

Marcus: Honey? Abigail!

(Wind stops, starts to rain. Long pause)

Marcus: No, no… not you, too… please, God, don't let it be true…

(Ezekiel keeps crying)

Marcus: Please, no…

(Marcus starts crying)

Marcus: I love you, Abigail…

(Screen fades out, fades in 14 years later (2091). Marcus is training Ezekiel)

Marcus: Now, the trick to throwing a sword is first: knowing what kind of sword you're using, second: how far away your target is, and third: how strong your target is.

Ezekiel: Yeah.

Marcus: Now, you could throw it so that it would spin, but that wouldn't be a very effective way of throwing a sword. The best way to ensure death is to hold your sword like this and throw it more like a spear.

(Marcus demonstrates)

Ezekiel: I think I got it. Can I try?

Marcus: Sure. Try for that tree right there.

Ezekiel: My aim be true…

(Ezekiel throws sword, impaling tree. Screen flashes showing Ezekiel killing Lukas, flashes back)

Marcus: Beginners luck.

Ezekiel: Awesome.

Marcus: Only use it when you absolutely have to. I've only found this to be effective in a moment of pure anger.

Ezekiel: Guess I'm pretty angry right now. Grr!

(Marcus and Ezekiel laugh and walk out of screen)

(THANK YOU FOR PLAYING)


End file.
